


Stars

by Glyphron



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glyphron/pseuds/Glyphron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Meet me at the bar."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

Garrus stood on the threshold, eyes searching the span of the club. This was where she said they'd meet, where their date was supposed to be. The tables of this pub were scarce of patrons for the moment, she should be easy to find. As he shifted forward a step, he came to realize, that from where he had stood, the lighting was too dim to give him a proper view. But, from his adjusted position, he could now see the entire place, wall to wall. And Shepard.

All at once nerves struck him, even a bit of fear. He hesitated a moment, looking down at himself.

Was he ready?

His longing to enjoy this time with her assured him he was. He had to be. Regardless of the state he was in, he would be good enough for her. She will always be happy to see him, that much he is certain. And he will always be happy to see her. Shepard was human, but a soul mate can come dressed in any skin. She was as beautiful as any turian, and as capable as any military leader. She was everything he needed, everything he wanted.

Convinced that everything was alright by now, he let go, walked straight in. He traced Shepard's curves as he did so, studied how flawlessly smoothed her hair was. Her vibrant eyes were twinkling like the stars, her little, black, party dress a perfect fit. As he drew close, she looked up from her table and smiled, bright and warm, offering for him to take a seat. He did, unsure of what to say. The bar keep came by with their favorite drinks in hand, placing each before them. He supposed she had ordered for him before his arrival.

"It has been quite some time since we've done this, hasn't it?"

"A very long time," he agrees shifting anxiously in his seat.

He had only just conquered his nerves a moment ago, and now they had returned, beating against his armor. He had kept her waiting, not a good impression for a lover. But, what really made things difficult were his desires to please her. What should he say? How should he act? He wanted to stun her the way she stunned him, if that were even possible. Wanted to match her in every way, to be worthy of her. And, always, there was the self doubt that took his confidence.

She gives him a look that quiets his dilemma, a tear streaking down her cheek.

"But we're here now." She says, another bright smile washing across her face and swallowing that tear.

He reaches out, takes hold of her right hand.

"You met me at the bar, just like you promised. Nothing will come between us."

Familiar music begins in the background and he lifts from his chair, prompting her to follow.

"After all these years, I've wanted to do this again. Let's see if I've lost my touch, shall we?"

Hand in hand, they make way for the dance floor, ready to dance across the stars, the heavens. With the only heaven Garrus needs. The love of Shepard


End file.
